This invention relates generally to attic insulation systems, and more particularly to an insulation system designed to insulate a conventional ceiling entrance, or "scuttle hole".
Scuttle holes exist in many buildings, especially in homes. These scuttle holes generally provide access to the storage space in the attic of a home through pull-down covers, many of which include a set of expandable stairs to allow easy access. However, attic insulation generally stops at the scuttle hole to allow access through the attic floor. Consequently, a significant amount of heat generally escapes through the scuttle hole opening.
Although existing insulating devices for scuttle holes are generally effective for the purposes intended, such devices are often difficult to transport and install. Furthermore, such devices are generally susceptible to heat leakage and are often difficult both to insert and remove when access to the scuttle hole is required.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a scuttle hole cover which is easy to transport.
It is another object of the invention to provide a scuttle hole cover which is easy to install.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a scuttle hole cover which greatly minimizes heat leakage.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a scuttle hole cover which is easy to selectively insert and remove as access to the attic is required.